Eric Olafson, Space Pirate 13
Chapter 13: Leaving the Nest Cherubim had left the ship a few moments ago and I was on the bridge and together with the others went over the technical specs of our ship. Circuit had to explain to me again why we had no ISAH pods . “The reason we do not have ISAH Pods is that this ship uses TransDim Gravitonics as propulsion. Energy is tapped directly from Quasi Space and we have no need for fuel.The ISAH field too keep us in real time is generated by the same system. This ship could fly to the end of the known universe without refueling. We do have a set of extendable Isah pods and fuel tanks as back up. Even with them we are fuel independent as we have an integrated Molecular Gas Refinery aboard and can turn any common matter into fuel. The theoretical top speed of this bird is 25,000 times the speed of light but safely not achievable due to material and damper limitations. Safe Cruise speed is still 10,000 times LS and that is quite fast. Our acceleration to Quasi-Space Threshold is 1500 km/sec2, making this bird faster than the latest Wolfcraft; of course we lack the maneuverability of a fighter craft.” He was petting the Engineering Console the entire time he spoke. “You should see her engines ... Oh a more beautiful sight does not exist in the Universe.” “Alright, Mao what do we have in terms of weapons?” “Enough to take on an Ultra and make some serious dents into the Devi if we have to. 1 Exo Load TL, 12 Kilo Load TL Gatlings and 8 Maxi Range Kilo Load Sniper TL, range 1 light hour. Instead of the common FTL Forced Energy projectors we got the latest in Terran weapon development 12 Quark-Gluon Plasma casters firing through a trans-space tunnel field making them true FTL weapons as they can hit any target within 12 light minutes instantly. QGP generates temperatures exceeding 1 trillion degrees. There isn’t a star that hot in the known Universe. There are 6 Loki IV Torpedo tubes, Mine laying chutes and Orbital Bombshafts with the complete Arsenal of Bombs including 6 P Bombs. Notably we got a new Saresii Para Dim wave generator gun in the Nose cone, Nul-Nul Graviton Rippers. As well as the usual Techstop and Paralysator Cannons. There is room for 12 Wolfcraft fighters, 4 Gazelle Long-range Scouts, 2 Thor Gunboats and six Goliath Landing Tanks. Sad part is that except for one Gazelle and the Tanks the rest has not been delivered yet. Shield wise we got Triple Layer TransDim Shields, Normal Battle shields and a new Narth Device that is supposed to put a Zero time Bubble around us but the final components are still on Narth and are supposed to be delivered when we get our first upgrade in a year or so.” I turned to Elfi and said. “Can you call the Base and see if we can’t get a few of those fighters they have there in boxes?” She nodded. “Aye Captain, I will do that right away.” Hans came on the bridge with a look of shock on his face. “Captain, there are two beings below asking to come aboard. “One of them I know but the other is a Y’All and he claims he knows you and wears Fleet Uniform.” I got up from my chair. “I guess we better check that out. Shea you got the Conn.” A few seconds and a IST ride later I stood underneath my ship next to the Marine guards and looked upon a full size four armed Y’All Warrior and it was true he did wear Fleet Uniform. Next to him stood a woman and I recognized her. She was the Celtest/Seenian Commander we had fought and captured while we were on our way to Newport. Cateria, wearing ensign rank just as the Y’All. Both saluted and she said. Ensign Cateria and Ensign TheOther for duty, Ma’am.” She handed me an Order chip and the Marine next to me scanned it. “Id verified - they are Citizens and Fleet members, Ma’am.” I gestured towards the IST shaft and said “Welcome aboard then and do follow me to the conference room so we can talk.” The Celtest woman said. “Yes Ma’am.” The Briefing room behind the bridge was almost too small to handle beings like Krabbel, Hans and the giant Y’All at the same time and it felt really crowded. I said. “Welcome once again aboard the Tigershark and since you here and know about this ship, I am certain you are here sent by the highest authority. But please excuse my curiosity, as to why you are here. The last time we met you Ensign Cateria, you were a Celtest or should I say Seenian commander and quite hostile towards us and I must confess to meet a live Y’All is truly unusual.” That I had done so before was classified. Cateria begun. “Most of you I remember but I can’t recall seeing you Ma’am.” “I was there Ensign, I was the one that crushed that mental thing in your head and give you a chance. As you can see I have changed somewhat.” She looked at me and then nodded. “Yes I recognize the eyes.” Her tone of voice was tempered by concealed emotions. “Now as you can imagine, after I was captured by you and transferred to a special prison and lab facility I was probed, scanned, interrogated and scanned and probed again for weeks on end. I was treated worse than a criminal. While I intellectually understood why they did that, I was not willing to cooperate under such degrading conditions. I didn’t want to live like that and considered suicide. Then I met a woman, General Alycia Lichfangh and later learned that I could not lie or withhold any information from her. She was the first to believe me that I was only a medical technician and not a soldier. I was used as a courier to carry a message, because all those who were trained to fight could not be speared. General Lichfangh also learned about me and my shock to realize I had slept a million years and that nothing I knew remained. She asked me what wanted to do and I asked her to give me a chance to take my own life. She was very sympathetic to my cause and transferred me from that ghastly prison lab complex to a much better place and told me that due to my nature they could not really let me go and that she would not help me to commit suicide. She knew that she was bending someones orders and rules as she educated me in the ways and laws of this Union and told me that if I requested Citizenship as a legal immigrant I could not be denied. The political system the Union represents appeals greatly to me as it allows any individual to achieve.” Alycia helped me under one condition that I would need to join the Union Military, so my true heritage could be kept secret. She made me a member of the PSI Corps. Not that my psionic talents were anywhere near their requirements but that kept me out of the public eye so to speak and she could help me with my immigration and integration.” Har-Hi asked her. “How did you end up here with us?” She stapled her fingers and said. “I am no Psionic talent and I am not a soldier, but I was and I am a Medical specialist and expressed my wish to join the Union Medical Service. She made it possible and I went to Union Med School. The General visited me a few weeks ago and asked me if I would be willing to be the CMO of a very special ship with an unusual mission and she told me under whom I would serve. I gladly agreed and was made Acting Ensign and I am here to be your CMO.” I shook her hand. “Welcome to the family then. I will show you to your sickbay as soon as I heard the story of your friend.” The Y’All sounded as if someone dragged a steel girder over metal scaffolding as he spoke.”I am one of the Y’All you have fought Captain Olafson. You see the other Y’All warrior and I were alive because we were rejected by the Source, the Y’All command authority that attacked this Galaxy so long ago. He and I were considered malfunctioning and we were put in suspended animation and supossedly shipped to wherever they made us. There we faced the fate to be dissected and probed so our malfunctions could be determined. The malfunction was that he and I questioned our orders to eradicate the inhabitants of a defenseless colony planet. How our stasis chambers ended on that asteroid and was finally found by you I cannot say, but after you bested us in hand to hand combat we to were put in an high security facility and just like the Celtest woman we were probed and analyzed. The Union scientists examining and experimenting on us called my colleague simply Specimen One and me they called the other specimen. Specimen one died of the wounds you inflicted. They were ton severe for our healing ability. He was dissected. These scientists did not look at us as sentient beings at all. A man called Admiral Stahl visited the facility and I recognized he was not a scientist but a soldier and I asked him if he and his race had no honor and if he had a spark of respect for his enemy than he should allow that I was killed too and not kept alive like that. He did not leave but stayed and listened to me and then he said that I was right and even though I was the most terrible enemy he had ever faced and shou ld be treated like a Prisoner of War and sentient beings. He also said that the war technically over for a long time and that I should be released, but he also told me about a recent return of a different species of Y’All and the possibility that my kind of Y’all could return as well as we had done before. He scolded the scientists and facility keepers in the worst possible way andf gave them a lecture about Union core values. While he explained to me, having life specimens of Y’All was important to Union science. I sensed he was a being of great honor and I respected him and I told him I would be bound by honor and respect and expressed my wish to serve him as a slave. He rejected that but he had me tested by that same woman General Lichfangh and he got me a special commission to the fleet and said he would know just the right ship where I would fit in When I heard that it was commanded by the human who fought me in hand to hand combat I eagerly accepted as I am honor bound to you with your victory over two Y’all battle drones you have proven to be the greatest warrior of all and I will serve you until my life ends.” Har-Hi gasped with open mouth. “You have fought two of those and won?” I said. “I didn’t really win and was pretty much done for if it hadn’t been for Marines showing up” The Y’All said. “It is the hallmark of greatness to reject praise but we Y’All are genetically engineered by an advanced species to be the ultimate warrior and killing machines. No two armed carbon based feather weight should be able to mortally wound one, inflict injury to both and stay alive for that long. If you had faced only one of us, you would have won for certain.” Har-Hi kept shaking his head. “Two, he fought two of those in hand to hand combat.” Hans grinned. “You know what happens if she gets angry. I am convinced I even I would stand no chance.” I threw my hands in the air. “You make me sound like some sort of raging monster. I most certainly would not want to try my luck in this way again. There was a lot of luck involved back then I assure you.” The Y’All tried to bow and said. “You bested me and by our sacred code I am your servant till I die. I have purpose again.” Mao looked at me. “Two of them against you, Wow.” I got up.”Enough of this Olafson admiration session. Ensign Cateria find your Sickbay and prepare a report what is there what is not there and what you still need.” “Aye Captain.” “Hans you got yourself an Assistant. Mr. TheOther you are Security Assistant to Lt. Neugruber.” Hans clapped his big hand on the same sized Y’All chest. “Let`s find you some adequate quarters and a bed that will hold you and then we customize one of the Gilgamesh suits for you.” The frightening giant said. “I appreciate that, Sir.” Narth said. “And I hoped I could share an anecdote how my friend and Captain fought 12.6 ton carnivore lizards with an ax. The raging part of your self assessment I do not find quite as untrue or inaccurate. But I do not think of you as a monster. However the definition of a mons...” I looked at him. “Of all people I expected some support from you.” That I wasn’t mad at him he of course knew by seeing my mind. I slammed my fists on the table. “Mr. Chitauli what are your plans for the next few hours?” Shaka responded. “I wanted to go through the repair specs for the Virtu System in case I need to fix it.” “Well you got to do that a little later. It’s time we take this baby for a Spin around the system.” Shaka’s eyes went wide.” We are going to ... I am going to fly my ship.” I had never seen him smile that wide and he was gone in a flash. “Be careful Captain,” said Har-Hi. “If you do that again he might get facial cramps and he has to go to sickbay.” “Oh I think you going to join him in sickbay then, my Dai Than XO I want you to take her out and I mean now.” “You give me the honor for the first take off?” Har-Hi now grinned too and said.”You are right I will need to make an appointment with our new CMO to get this silly grin of my face. It’s so not Dai.” He turned to the rest and Har-Hi gave orders saying. “You heard the Captain. Circuit get your engines hot. Krabbel plot a course around the System. Mr. Elfiatra inform Richter Station, Mr. Narth I believe Sensors need to be manned. Mr. Vouza, we might need shields.” He looked at Shea.”How do I call you know?” “My last name is Schwartz.” “Well Mr. Schwartz, it is customary on our ships, that science is on standby and on the bridge.” Everyone scrambled with eager anticipation to their stations. I was suddenly alone in the briefing room and looked out the viewing port. Then there was a slight humming sound a deep barely noticeable tone that penetrated everything. Through the padded vibration absorbing deck plates and my boot soles I could feel a faint harmonic. The ships main power had been turned on, no longer running on energies fed to us by umbilicals. Its brain, the computronic was already with us since we came aboard, but to me the Ships heart was now beating and it became alive to me.No longer was it just a fancy looking building but a vehicle with unimaginable powers harnessed, ready to leave the gravitation well behind and enter its true domain the endless darkness of space. --””-- Time flew and we were busy to get to know our ship and every day new personnel and crew arrived. I made a point to welcome each of them personally and walk them through the ship. That way I would get to know my ship and my crew at the same time. Every day I found areas I had never been before. The Tigershark was no small ship and had twenty decks. Cavernous cargo holds, most of them empty. Crew quarters, Marine Country, one deck completely dedicated to science with labs for various disciplines. The ship had modern and extensive recreation facilities; and to my great joy a big and deep swimming pool. Being the captain had its privileges and one was to keep the pool temperature on Thursdays at three degrees or in other words, just cold and perfect. Wanting to be a woman and actually to live as one every day turned out to be a challenge. Not only did it take much longer in the morning to get ready, despite hygiene center and Auto Dresser it also was more work to get to bed and every step and everything I did was under the watchful eyes of Elfi and Shea. The girls really enjoyed their teaching roles able to giggle a lot and point out something I did oh so wrong. One afternoon I was standing outside at the bottom of the extended IST shaft and had a little chat with the marines guarding it as I waited for the latest additions to the crew. Cherubim had called and announced more to arrive. She said I would be surprised again. Two Attikans stepped through the energy curtain at the end of the slide belt tunnel. One was wearing Fleet blackand the other Marine green. One was striped and the other had dots all over their exposed fur. Even though they could have been any Attikans, I recognized them, Fective and Pure. They both saluted and it was striped Fective saying. “Ensign Ak Fective Ka and Lieutenant First Class Ak Pure reporting, Ma’am.” I forgot that I was the Captain for a moment and supposed to be dignified and all that but I said. “At ease you two, how good it is to see you again.” Fective flared his black nostrils and he looked at me.”You smell a whole lot different than I remember, but the base scent is still there, I never forget a scent. Eric.” He embraced me out of impulse and Pure curled his chops and revealed his long rows of sharp canine teeth. “Yes you smell like a human female, lot of soaps and scents, but I too remember.” Fective released me suddenly. “Oh I am so sorry Ma’am; this is not how I should greet my new Captain.” I said. “Forget the Captain bit for a moment. It is me, although I have changed my appearance somewhat. What a pleasant surprise to see you here.” Fective revealed his teeth as well and then said. “When Admiral McElligott personally called me and offered me a posting aboard a secret mission ship he told me I would be surprised to see who the Captain would be. I never expected you, Eric. Even though I knew you would go far, made Captain already.” He handed ne his order and personal file chip and said.”You would never guess it, but I specialized in weapons engineering and I am a certified Translocator tech. I was told you; I mean the Captain had the final say if I would get the posting. Please say you still need a Weapon System specialist.” I said to him. “Of course I need one and I am very glad it is you. Before I become your Captain officially however, let’s finish that greeting.” He and Pure embraced me once again and I said.”Welcome you too, welcome aboard the Tigershark.” Pure who never talked much said. “You feel a whole lot softer now and you do smell nicer.” He then said, “I am here to report to your Marine detachment.” I wanted to show them around, but another new Crew member came from the Slide belt tunnel. It was a Non-Corp and the suited energy being saluted and said. “Ensign 3452-991 reporting as ordered Ma’am.” In my mind I thanked McElligott to send me my first year friends and said. “Is that you, Three-Four?” “Yes, and I recognize you too. You’re Eric.” Fective, Pure, Three-Four and I went inside and I showed them the ship and their quarters and then I introduced them to the others and I realized how blessed I was to have even more friends of mine aboard. Beings I could trust but I realized I was no longer just their friend. I was also their Captain and I knew there could be situations I would have to order them into harm’s way. We sat in the ships officers mess and Fective was just telling my other friends the story when Three-Four infused me with bio-electric energies during an Academy dinner. Fective was cackling with laughter and wiped his yellowish eyes.” ... and then Eric asked the instructor if all Nogoll had goatees.” Har-Hi coughed and the water he was drinking came out of his nose as he started laughing.” Elfi covered her mouth and flashed her big dark eyes.”You can’t be serious.” Shea explained to Krabbel why that would be funny as Nogoll resembled somewhat Terran goats and that a certain type of beard was called a goatee. Hans demonstrated his considerable artistic skill in sketching a goat for the Y’All using a graphic interface Ship had projected for him on the table surface. Shaka and the Seenian woman watched as well and commented on Hans drawing. Three-Four was in a deep conversation with Narth and I leaned back and looked over my friends, talking to the new comers and it filled my heart with a very special kind of pride. No not pride, I realized I loved them all. One of our marines came over and saluted, behind him was a woman with flaming red hair she wore a female Union Officers skirt suit. The Marine said. “Ma’am this Officer just arrived and she wanted to report to you directly.” I said. “Thank you Corporal.” Then I got up and said to the red head. “I am Captain Olafson, what can I do for you?” “Ma’am I am Ensign Lilith O’Connell, I am from the JAG office on Lorman’s Starbase and I was send here by orders of Commander Hollow.” She talked with a slight lisp and looked shyly at me while she spoke and then handed me her Order chip saying. “I am permanently detached to your Command as JAG liaison Officer and legal advisor should one be needed during this mission, while there are no legal cases, Ma’am I am to take the post of Yeoman.” “Welcome aboard then Ensign O’Connell.” She said with a quiet voice. “It is a great honor to serve you and wanted to let you know I am from Coven and we met before, of course I was not in this form and you might not recognize me. The Oldest and the Circle send you greetings and so does Gwenn.” --””-- The three month training period was almost over, four more days to our dead line. The crew had swollen to 301 members and fifty Marines. We ran drills and exercises daily and the time was filled with reading manuals, learning systems and more exercises. I ran daily battle station drills, sometimes twice a day, after Har-Hi and I had worked out where everyone’s battle station was. I had them take almost everything appart and put it back together. We did Intruder alert drills, damage and fire control exercises and took the ship almost daily around the system. It was exactly 0800 hrs and I stepped onto the bridge to begin my Forenoon watch. Pure who stood guard with another Marine bellowed a crisp, “Captain on the bridge.” The huge Y’All got up from the Command seat as he had the morning watch at the Conn. He saluted and gave me a brief report of what happened during the Morning watch. I relieved him and sat down. The Yeoman appeared silently at my right side and handed me my Coffee mug. Har-Hi had been right behind me and said. “Good morning Captain.” Then he handed me a PDD in clip board mode and said. “Thanks to the fast IST and the crew getting used to it, we are now at exactly 59 seconds until everyone reports Battle Stations reached. I am confident I will be able to shave another two or three seconds off with a few more drills.” I thanked him and signed off on his training and exercise schedule. Elfi interrupted and said. “Captain we are being hailed on Secure-Comm. It is the Fleet Admiral.” I said while putting my cup down. “Lieutenant Pure, secure the Bridge. Narth please activate all Anti listening devices and Elfi please put him on the main viewer. The grizzled face of the ancient Admiral appeared. “Good morning Tigershark, good morning Captain Olafson. I have just read your last report and I think you drilled and exercised enough. It’s time to get your show on the road.” A tingle went down my spine and I said. “We are as ready as we can be, but we still have things missing and the crew is not complete.” He sat behind his desk at Annapolis Towers as he looked at us and said.”Yes I know there are still things missing, like your small craft and the parts for the Narth Time shield. However I cannot authorize the Wolfcraft at the Base as you need special craft modified and unidentifiable as Union fighters. The new fighter and auxiliary craft intended for the Tigershark are not ready yet, but I hope I can send them in two or three month to Richter Base. However further upgrades must wait until your next scheduled dock call and supply interval. “Aye Sir.” “I wish I could give you more time to train but today is the day and your mission must commence. Two officers we suspected to have ties to the worm, have stolen a Barracuda Destroyer two days ago in the Corri-Door system after they managed to escape the agents closing in on them. The Barracuda is armed with a Translocator Cannon and Loki torpedoes. While we did send the special destruct pulse code and we are fairly sure they lost the use of the Cannon, it is not certain. One of the officers is also in possession of Maintenance Manual 15. Your first mission is to find the Barracuda and either capture or eliminate the deserters. You are hereby ordered to eliminate anyone who you suspect to have seen or might be in possession of Manual 15. I am transmitting all data we have on these two and the last Intel reports where they might be. Find and recover that Union ship if you can, destroy it if you can’t. Again I repeat you are under direct Assembly Orders to execute and eliminate anyone you even suspect of having seen the Translocator Cannons or the Manual. Gods speed to you all and return safe.” I acknowledged and he cut the transmission. I got up from my seat and said to Har-Hi.” Please assemble the crew in the empty Hangar A in ten minutes.” I inspected my dress uniform carefully tugged at my sleeves and made sure the gloves did not throw any wrinkles. Tried to focus and stepped behind the lectern, before me stood a crew of three hundred, a contingent of 50 Ultra Marines as well as my friends. Only Har-Hi stood with me on the little raised platform and he said. “Attention, Captain on Deck.” It was a proud moment to see them snap into attention but I also was a sobering and scary realization that I was responsible for each and every one of them. I said. “At ease. I gave them a moment and then began. “Some of you have been briefed about our mission and others have not. I understand that you are all handpicked volunteers and you know that this is a very secretive mission. Before I get into details let me say a few words about me and what I expect from you and what you can expect from me. First of all my door is always open for anyone, regardless of rank or position. You can come to me with everything complaints, ideas, suggestions or problems. When I was a Midshipman I often wondered where the ship was heading and what our orders were and what went on in general. It won’t be like this on the Tigershark. I want you all to know what is going on. There will be a dedicated Inter-ship channel where you can listen in what is going o on the bridge and SHIP is allowed to tell you where we going and all that. Unless I am ordered by higher authority or the situation really leaves me no other choice, there won’t be any secrets. I want us to grow into a unit were we can trust each other and rank and positions mean little. To this effect I won’t be a stickler on regulations and in general if it doesn’t interfere with your job it is allowed. I simply trust you to be professional enough to know where the limits are. Being intoxicated while on duty for example would be a grave misuse of my trust. I will never judge without knowing all the facts but if I learn that someone thinks I am a push around or takes advantage of this, and then you will find that I will not hesitate to act. There will be not second chance and no grace period. I will treat each of you with the respect and dignity you deserve, but I expect the same from you. When I come to a decision and issue an order I expect it to be executed without hesitation and discussion. Now if there is something I did that bugs you or you think I should have done differently you are welcome to tell me and under no circumstance will an open word of honest critique lead to reprimand or punishment if it is brought to me in an adult and respectful way. And if you really want to call me an asshole for something I deserve, seek me out after Duty and if any way possible in a private fashion and it won’t end up in anyone’s file.” The crew laughed at that. I let them settle down again and continued. “Now let me tell you what this ship is all about, why everything is so hush-hush and secret. We are going to hunt Pirates and similar derelicts and criminals in Freespace and we are going to do that, being disguised as pirates ourselves. To this every one of you received a second Identity which is detailed on the sealed part of your Order chip. You only need those when outside the ship if we interact with others. All identities have a real background and can be checked by whoever wants to check on it. You are also allowed to dress as pirates, grow beards if you and so forth, but I still expect you to be Union Military inside the ship and under your costumes. “We received our first mission orders today and we will lift off shortly. Are there any questions?” A brown furred Garbini raised his tentacles. “You got a Question Petty Officer?” The Garbini wore the uniform of an engineering specialist “Petty Officer Brush here, Captain. I am an engineering specialist, but I much rather want to be a Med Tech. It’s a long story but they always make Garbini’s into Engineers without ever really asking. My mother wants me to be an engineer and so does my father, but I am interested in Med Tech and not engineering. Now it happens to be that your crew has a famous Shail med tech, as Shail are always sent to Med School, but he much rather wants to be an engineer. As the Garbini explained his completely mission unrelated question, a Shail on the other side floating by the Med Personnel raised his Grav Sled a little higher and waved his stalk eyes at me. I shrugged. “I see no reason why you can’t switch. It is okay by me. But I want you both talk to your department leaders and make this a proper switch. It also means you got a whole lot to catch up and learn in your new fields and you must be tested as well of course.” The Garbini looked happy. “We are already studying and we will be ready for the monthly performance tests.” I smiled and said. “Well since this effectively ended my monolog and address to you. Are there any other questions? Perhaps mission related?” They simply looked at me and there weren’t any questions. Har-Hi dismissed them. Now they actually cheered me and gave me a hooray that constricted my throat and filled me with humility and pride at the same time, something that should of course not be possible but it was. --””-- Richter four sunk away beneath us as the Tigershark left behind the last traces of atmosphere and entered the medium she was made for and for our first real mission. I said.”Mr. Krabbel, take her to a point five light years past the system. Coordinate with Mr. Narth and his sensors to make sure we are really alone out there. Mr. Shaka engage Trans light as soon as you can.” They answered with crisp ‘Aye Captain’ to my orders and the Stars suddenly turned to long lines for the duration of a heartbeat then the viewer went dark. It took almost a second and they returned. Narth turned and apologized.”Captain the ship accelerates so fast, the Optical Software that compensates for Quasi Space could not keep up.” Unlike other Computronics who never initiated conversation SHIP said. “Captain, I believe I can adjust that software somewhat and reduce the Lag approximately 50 percent.” Shea who, when on duty wore her mask again, as she felt more comfortable with it, said.”If we write a subroutine with Shaka’s neural impulse as focus, at the same time he kicks the Accelerator it should be possible to completely eliminate the Lag.” “Brilliant.” Narth and SHIP agreed simultaneously. I rolled my eyes and looked at Har-Hi.” Most ships have one nerd. We got three.” The Dai giggled.” We’re lucky Circuit is busy downstairs or we could start our own tech geek convention.” Shea turned. “The term nerd became quite fashionable along with the term geek in the early 21st century I might add. Cultural reference work shows that...” Krabbel raised one of his legs: “Hate to interrupt but we are going to drop out of Quasi Space in four seconds as we approach the requested five LY mark, Captain.” “Alright, OPS stand by for Janus Device. Science assist OPS at sensors and make sure we are alone. Har-Hi take one of our Gazelles and check us out with your sensors and your eyes. I want to make sure it works.” Narth turned his seat, so he faced the special console that was part of his station and his fingers touched a series of keys and contacts, then he said. “Standing by on Janus System, all indicators are green. Janus Image selected and ready to be deployed.” Shea confirmed “We are the only object within 5 Light Years artificial or otherwise and there are no ships of any kind beyond this sphere within sensor range” “Thank you Ms. Schwartz.” Har-Hi had already left the bridge and was on his way to pilot one of our two Gazelle long range recon craft, the only auxiliary craft we had along in our otherwise empty hangars. So I leaned over the left side of my command chair a little to get a glimpse of the special console as I said. “Mr. Narth, activate the Janus Device.” He pushed a single contact and said. “Pattern Disguise program: ‘Kartanian Destroyer Merchant’ accepted and loaded. Simulated Matter sequencing in progress. Mask specific engine and sensor signature in place, transformation commenced and will be complete in 12 seconds.” On the main screen we watched a gazelle speed away and Elfi established remote sensor link and communications, that way we would see what Har-Hi saw. Har-Hi pulled the fast craft in a tight loop and lined its optical sensors up with the Tigershark. Only where our ship supposed to be was indeed a worn out coffin shaped Kartanian. Shea and Narth worked together on the Science Console and after two minutes she turned.”We slaved the Gazelle sensors and tried any scanning trick in the book and a few that are not recommended or in the book and we still get nothing else but data about a Kartanian Armed Trader with strong but old fashioned, a tad misaligned engines and 150 life signatures. Even the Psionic analysis shows only 150 active minds.” Har-Hi’s voice came on and he sounded deeply impressed. “That is the most wicked technology I have ever seen. What could we Dai do with something like that?” I responded. “Let us be glad they do not have that tech.” I too was impressed and just a little frightened what such technology could mean if it became more commonly available. Elfi turned. “Captain I am getting hundreds of distress calls from the Golden Market where the Barracuda was last reported.” I said. “Har-Hi get back in as fast as you can.” Narth and Shea went over to help Elfi and I simply leaned back. They would give me an answer as soon as they could. Sure enough they had sorted it out fast and Elfi said. “We got 375 Distress calls, all coming from Golden Market Seven, 129 light years from here and near the Ballard nebula expanse where Unclaimed space and Freespace merge. 207 of the calls come from civilian and commercial ships with Union transponder codes. The rest come from non union contacts and the Golden Market Seven itself.” Shea looked up from readout and said. “While there is a lot of confusion there, the common theme of the calls is that they are attacked by thousands of small spheres that can’t be destroyed and from the description of the sphere’s weaponry it looks as if they use Translocators.” I acknowledged and said. “Shea give me a short rundown on these Golden Markets.” She answered right away. “There are eighty known Golden Markets in our Galaxy, all operated by the Golden Ones. The Golden and the Blue are relatives to the Kermac and came like them from the original home world Koken. There is not all that much known about the Golden, for example their true tech level, their Psionic abilities and how many there are. The Golden Ones keep themselves strictly neutral in all conflicts but they did initiate the last cease fire agreement between the Big Four by asking the Blue to intermediate. It is not known if they have a home system as no planetary system we know of is identified as being theirs. They do have a sizeable fleet and not just merchant ships and their technology is considerably higher developed than Kermac. The Fleet External Threat assessment classifies the Golden as a potential Class III opponent if it would come to a conflict between them and us.” That made them pretty dangerous I was thinking, as the Nul and the Kermac also were classified as Class III and only the Y’All exceeded that with Class II. Thankfully the Union had yet to face an opposing force that was classified as I. PSI Corps reports claim that the Golden have compareable weak psionic powers that usually manifest as telepathy but it is said they are immune to most forms of Psionic mental attacks and immune to telepaths. These Markets are usually hollowed out moons or Asteroids of considerable size with Bazaars inside were every commodity can be sold or purchased, except Slaves. The Golden Ones do not promote slave trade, at least at none of the known Markets. Market 7 is the closest to Union Space and is drifting towards our space and should cross the Border in 4,000 years.” Har-Hi came back on the bridge while Hans added his information. “Intel reports indicate that Solder Fontanet and Oliver Whelan, the two officers we are currently trying to apprehend have been seen in the vicinity of that market only 72 hours ago.” I said.”Elfi get me a Direct Link to the Admiral.” “Link requested, Captain. Secure Communications solid.” She raised her hand with two fingers showing, then one and finally her fist. Indicating the seconds until the connection was made. “Put him on.” McElligott’s sleepy face appeared. He was obviously in his bed room and in his PJs. He rubbed his eyes and grunted with a dry voice. “Oh it’s Captain Olafson, just left the nest and already a call? Ran into a planet or lost something?” I told him about the distress calls and the report about Translocator usage. Before he could answer, he got another call and made a sign with his hand to stand by. I heard a voice giving him a similar report. To me he said after he acknowledged the other person.”Since it is unclaimed space switch your appearance to Union. Pick something common, don’t expose the Tigershark’s true appearance and investigate. I am sending a Battle Group but you’re the closest unit.” “Aye Sir.” The screen went dark and Har-Hi who had of course heard every word said.” Mr. Narth do we have a Janus program for that?” My hooded friend turned to his Janus device and said “Aye Sir. We got a Phobos Class Destroyer on file.” I nodded.”Activate it.” And to Krabbel I said.” Plot us a course to that Market. Shaka drop out of Quasi a light year out.” Chapter 14 » Category:Stories